Allison's Worst Nightmare
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Peter wants the whole Argent family dead after they burnt his house to the ground killing his entire family including Derek and his daughter, Malia. Allison has no knowledge of her family being involved in the hale fire, but her boyfriend, Scott does. What will happen when Peter shows up at her house? Will Scott come to her rescue? Will Allison be safe? Scallion Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I'm Next

Allison's POV

"Dad!" I scream as I see Peter Hale rip his throat out. I was in my room when I heard my mom scream, in the hall when I heard Kate scream, I'm standing at the top of the stairs watching as he killed my dad. I'm next. Peter looks at me as I stare at my dad's dead body then I look at him crying.

"Allison" he says to me as he walks toward the bottom of the stairs. I slowly start moving back toward my room, "How about you try apologizing to me? Their apologizes weren't very sincere"

"What you're talking about?"

"You know, Allison. This won't hurt much. I'll be quick" I watch him as I move back and run to my room. I close and lock the door before he could get to me. I hear him banging on the door trying to break it down.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at him, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Open the door, Allison!"

"Go away!" I hit the edge of my bed and fall down on it.

"Allison, over here!" I turn my head and see Scott at my window.

"Scott, How?"

"I heard you. Come on let's go" I quickly rush to the window. I hear my door break off the hings. I quickly climb out the window, but something stops me.

"Scott!" I scream as I look back at Peter trying to pull me back into my bedroom.

"Get back here!"

"Let go of me!" Scott pulls me through my window making Peter fall off the roof. Scott takes me hand and we take off running into the woods...

* * *

**Sorry, short beginning. What do you think? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why?

Allison's POV

"Scott, slow down. I can't run that fast" I say as we slide down a dirt mountain. We stop as I try to catch my breath. I see Scott looking around frantically as he says.

"I don't think he's following us" she looks at me, "Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me"

"What happened before I got there?" He had to ask. I break down into tears.

"I saw him kill my dad"

"Allison..."

"He killed my mom, and Kate" he puts his arms around me as I cry into my knees.

"Allison, I'm sorry"

"I don't know why. Why is he after me? Why was he after my family?"

"They never told you" I quickly look up at Scott.

"Never told me what?"

"About the fire?"

"Fire? What fire?"

"The Hale fire. They're the ones who set his house on fire killing everyone inside"

"No. That's impossible. They would never do that. They would never break the code"

"The Code?"

"Their are only three rules to the code. We don't kill young wolves, or human beings"

"Allison, their were human children in his house when the fire was set"

"My dad won't set a fire knowing that"

"He knew, but..."

"My mom?"

"No, Kate"

"You think Kate set that fire?"

"Allison, I was there"

* * *

**Cliffhanger****. What do you think? Please review. Next will be Scott's flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

**"Allison, I was there"**

* * *

Scott's POV

_Flashback..._

_"I was going over to talk to Derek. About wolf stuff, you know. I was having trouble controlling my anger. Anyway. When I got there, the house was in flames. I hid behind a tree, and I saw a woman standing in front of the hale house. It looked like she was admiring was she did. She turned around and I saw her face. It was Kate. _

"I didn't know who she was. It happened before we started dating and I met your family" she looks at me as I say, "He's been planning this for a while, Allison. He's been planning to for six months. Every. single. minute of it." then I hear her whisper.

"And he won't stop until I'm dead" She puts her head on my shoulder. I pick her head up as she looks at me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Allison. Especially Peter Hale. You are my life"

"I love you, Scott"

"I love you, Allison" I lean down and kiss her lips, "We should probably get out of here"

"And go where?"

"I know a place. A place where he can't touch you" I stand up with Allison. She looks at me with sad eyes. I touch her cheek, "I promise, Allison. You're gonna be safe" I hold her hand, look around us, and run off.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Safe Place and Cops

Allison's POV

Scott looks around before unlocking the door to where he works. We go in and he locks to behind us. I look around and it was pitch black. Scott flips the lights on and he takes my hand. I look at him as he says.

"You're safe here"

"Scott..."

"He can't hurt you here" I nod at him and we go into the examine room.

_A Few hours later..._

I watch Scott pace back and forth.

"Scott, what are we going to do when your boss comes in the morning?"

"I already talked to him. He said it was fine"

"You look more worried than me. And I'm really worried"

"I'm just trying to think of what to do. We can't stay here forever"

"Maybe we can stay with Stiles or Lydia"

"No, I don't want anyone in danger." he looks at me, "If they help protect you, Peter will kill them"

"What about Stiles's dad? He's a cop. He can help"

"I don't know"

"Scott, we can't do this alone" I jump off the counter and stand in front of Scott, "We need help" He thinks for a minute, then says.

"OK, then"

"OK, what?"

"We're gonna go to the police station first thing in the morning and telling him what's going on" I smile at him, "We should get some sleep" Scott takes my hand and we curl up in the corner together. I fall asleep right away.

* * *

_The Next Morning._

I sit nervously as Scott drives to the police situation. I don'r know what to say. Do I just come out and say hey my parents were murder? Do I explain why I'm there first and then tell them that? I don't know. I rest my head on my hand as I think. We finally get to the police situation, and get out. Scott walks behind me so I could walk in first. Officer Stinki sees us come in and comes out of his office. We both look at him. I'm almost about to break down crying right in the middle of the police station. He says to us.

"Scott, Allison, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Scott speaks before I can.

"We need to talk to you about something. Something importanted"

"Is it Stiles?"

"No. This has nothing to do with him. It's about Allison...and her family"

"OK. Why do you...go into my office, and I'll be there in a minute"

"OK" We walk to his office as I start wiping my watery eyes. I know I'm going to break down in his office when we talk to him. A few minutes later, he comes back into his office and sits down.

"So, What's this about?" I softly say.

"Can you tell him, Scott?"

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

"Do you know Peter Hale?"

"Yes. The guy who's house burnt down" then I just blurt it out.

"He killed my family, and now he's after me."

"Wow, wait. Back up. What? Why?" I look at Scott.

"Kate Argent is the one who set the fire, and killed his daughter and Derek inside"

"Now he want to get revenge on my entire family. I just...I just found this out"

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"Of course not. I'm seventeen. I didn't know about it"

"Then how did you find out?"

"Scott"

"I was there" He looks at Scott.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? We could have prevented this"

"I didn't know this would happen"

"The fire happened before we even started dating" He looks back at me.

"So where's your family now?"

"They're dead. Kate, my dad, my mom. Peter killed them. All of them" Then Scott says.

"He was planing out his attack for months. To make sure anything would go right"

"So..so what can you do?" we both look at officer Stinki, "Where can she stay? We can't...she can't go back home"

"Obviously not, Scott"

"You know what. Allison, you can stay at my house. I have a special alert system"

"So you're saying it will keep him out?"

"It could"

"Maybe we could also get some mountain ash" Scott says.

"What?" Stiles's dad had very little knowledge about Scott and the rest of the wolves. Apparently he didn't know anything about mountain ash.

"It keeps out wolves. If we put some by the entries, when it will keep Peter out"

"Scott would have to stay with me. Honestly, I don't want him to leave my side"

"He won't, Allison"

"And I won't" then Officer Stinki say.

"OK. So why don't I have an officer give you a ride of my house. I'll call Stiles so he will know what's going on"

"Thank you"

"But Allison..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me, you won't leave. Both of you. Don't leave"

"We promise" Scott and I sit up, thank Stiles's dad and leave to his house with one of the officers.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review. Sorry this took me a while. Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Call and The Blamed

Allison's POV

"I'll call my boss and ask him to bring over some mountain ash" Scott says to me getting out of the cop car and walking up to Stiles's house.

"You don't have any on you?"

"I can't carry it. Wolf duh"

"Oh, sorry" Stiles open the door and we walk inside. He says to us as he closes the door.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Your dad didn't call you?" Scott says surprised.

"No"

"He said he was going to"

"He didn't. What's this about?"

"He stayed we could stay here"

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about it?" I quickly say, "Please?"

"OK, then?"

"I don't get why he didn't call. He said he was going to" suddenly the phone rings. Stiles goes over, sees he's the police station and picks it up.

"Hey dad...

"Oh...

"What?...

"Sure" he looks at me and Scott.

"What?"

"He want to talk to you"

"Who!"

"Peter Hale" I look at Scott.

"Give me the phone" Scott says walking over and grabbing the phone from Stiles, "Listen up! You're going to leave Allison alone! She had nothing to do with what happened to your family!"

"Put her on the phone."

"No!"

"Scott unless you want Stiles's dad to get hurt, I suggest you phone her on the phone" Scott looks at me.

"Allison" I come over and take the phone.

"Hello?" I whisper nervously into the phone.

"Allison, Allison, Allison. You didn't think I was following you?"

"Um..."

"Hmm...Well, I suggest you should meet me alone"

"No way"

"Why are you making this so much more difficult than it has to be?"

"Make it easier you can kill me? No way"

"Who said I wanted to kill you? I want just to talk to you"

"Ya right"

"Allison, I will give you one more chance. Say you will meet me alone"

"No!" I hear someone scream and then a ripping sound.

"This is your fault" then the line goes dead.

"Oh god"

"What happened?" I hear Scott say. I look at him as I put down the phone.

"I think he killed someone"

"What"

"I heard someone scream"

"Could you tell who it was?"

"Was it my dad!" Stiles yells at me.

"I don't know" he looks at me, then at Scott as he starts freaking out.

"Oh my god, it was him. Wasn't it?"

"I don't know! I couldn't tell!"

"You couldn't tell if it was my dad's voice?"

"I don't know!" Scott cuts in.

"Stiles, calm down"

"Calm down? My dad could be dead, Scott!"

"You don't need to blame Allison"

"Peter is after her! She lead him to my dad! I can blame her!"

* * *

Scott's POV

"Peter is after her! She lead him to my dad! I can blame her!" I look at Stiles angry. I walk over to him and punch him hard in the face making him drop to the ground. Stiles looks up at me standing over him.

"It's not Allison's fault" He holds his jaw as he says.

"Ya, OK. This is my fault then, right?"

"It's none fault your dad might be dead"

"Key word, might"

"I don't think he's dead, Stiles"

"Ok, I'm sorry" I help Stiles stand up.

"Sorry, I punched you in the face"

"It's OK. It...actually really hurt" I laugh at him.

"But I'm not the one you should apologize to" Stiles looks a past me.

"Where's Allison?" I turn around behind me. The door's open and Allison was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **

**PS: If you're confused about anything, PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Look For Me

Allison's POV

I run through the woods and duck behind a tree. I pull out my phone and make a call.

"Allison, have you reconsidered?"

"I'll meet you"

"Excellent. We can meet Derek's old loft. The one he had before you're family killed him" I think for a second then say.

"Fine"

"Come alone and don't tell anyone, Allison, or your friend, Lydia will pay the price" my eye widen, "You have an hour to get here" the line goes dead and I hang up. My friends might being killed because of me. I was not going to let that happen. I still don't think Peter just wants to talk. I think he wants more. More of what, I don't know. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say answering.

"Allison, where are you? Where did you go?" It's Scott. This is going to be hard.

"Scott..." I shake my head as I say into the phone, "Don't come looking for me"

"What? Allison, what's going on? Did Peter get to you?"

"Not yet. I'm agreed to meet him"

"Where?"

"He told me not to say or he will kill Lydia"

"He has Lydia?" I nod crying as I say.

"Ya"

"Please, Allison don't go. We can figure out a plan"

"Not in one hour."

"Allison..."

"I don't know what's going to happen when I meet him. I just wanna tell you, I love you, Scott McCall"

"Allison please don't..." I hang up for phone as I cry more. I look around, drop my phone by the tree, and run away...

* * *

**Sorry. Short chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this story, Ethan and Aiden are in Peter's pack instead of Scott and Derek. PS: Scott was in Derek's pack in this story. Now since Derek is dead, Scott is a lone beta or you could say an omega. (Scott will slowly become a True Alpha in the next few chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Derek's Loft

Allison's POV

I walk up to Derek's old loft door and take a breath. I start getting a bad feeling about this. What if he doesn't really have Lydia? I would just be walking into a trap. If he really does, I'm not letting her die because of me. I slowly slide the door open and go in. I slide the door closed. I walk in more and more. None's here.

"Allison" suddenly I see Peter Hale in front of me, "Glad you could join us"

"Us?" I look down and see two shadows behind me. I look back and see Ethan and Aiden. I gasp as they grab my arms. I look at Peter, "Where's Lydia?" I demand.

"You would anything for your friend, too bad she's not here" my eyes widen. I knew something wasn't right. I knew he was planning on killing me.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you"

"I just want to talk"

"I've heard that before" He looks at the twins and suddenly I feel sharp pain go across my back. I drop to the ground to their feet as my back aches. I look up at Peter smiling down at me. He's planning on very slowly and painfully killing me. That I know that a fact. I'm not making it out alive.

* * *

Scott's POV

I try calling Allison again for the fifth. She still doesn't answer. I'm very worried. What if Peter is planning on killing her? That's a dumb question. I know he's planning on killing her. I begged Allison not to go meet Peter.

"Scott?" I turn around and see Issac. He was in Derek's pack with me. We're friends now, "I couldn't find her in the woods" I look down and sigh.

"Thanks for trying"

"But I found her phone" I look up at him, and he tosses it to me, "Check the last call" I do.

"She got a call from Peter Hale" I look at him again, "Do didn't catch her scent?"

"No, my smell isn't that good. I'll show you where I find her phone and you can try"

"Let's go, now" we walk to the door. As Issac leads to through the woods to where my found Allison's phone, he says to me.

"Scott?"

"Ya"

"You're a great leader. You've helped me a lot with everything. Mostly the wolf stuff"

"No problem"

"You're a True Alpha"

"I don't know about that"

"You..." I stop him with my hand, as I catch a scent.

"Allison" I say.

"You caught her scent?"

"Ya. She's not that more from here" I look at him, "Let's go" I run in wolf speed as I follow Allison's scent with Isaac close behind.

* * *

**Hey, What do you think? Fight scene between Peter with the twins and Scott with Issac coming next chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red Eyes

Allison's POV

My back slams against the wall and I fall to the ground. I look up and see Peter coming towards me. As quickly as I can, I push myself up and lean gently against the wall.

"You're the strongest out of your family, aren't you? Everyone else crashed down pretty easily"

"I've done nothing to you" He comes down to me and pops his claws out. I sit there frozen as he trails a finger down my cheek, "What'd you want with me?"

"I have considered a few options" he looks at me as his eyes turn red.

"Did you hear that?" Aiden says listening to something. We look at him as Ethan says.

"Someone coming" I hear banging and look at the door.

"Scott?"

* * *

Scott's POV (Set a little before the twins hear them)

"Here" I say as Isaac and I stop in front of the building with Derek's old loft. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Stiles, where are hell you guys?"

"We're seconds away. Are you sure about this, Scott?"

"We need to get Allison back"

"I don't like this plan"

"Just trust me. Once Allison comes out, you guys get her out of here. We can handle Peter"

"Just don't get killed" I hang up and look at Isaac, and we run toward the building. I push the door open, and we run up the stairs, "Over here!" we run up to the loft door. Issac pulls the door open and we see Allison sitting against the wall shaking. I run over to her and kneel down.

"Allison, are you OK?" she looks at me, "We need to you out of here. Come on!" I help her up.

"Scott!" I hear Issac say. I look up and see Peter and the twins. Issac stands next to us as I hold Allison close. I stare at Peter as he says.

"I don't think I invited you to this little get together"

"You really think I wouldn't have found you? You're doing all this because of what one person did" we look the twins, who have already gotten into werewolf form. I look back at Peter as he says.

"I'm disappointed in you, Scott. I really thought, you of all people would understand. You lost your Alpha"

"If it's a fight you're looking, you've got one"

"You're out numbered" I stare at Peter as I feel something change inside of me. As I turn into a werewolf, something else is changing. What I am is changing. I look at Isaac who is now a werewolf too and look at my reflection. My eyes were no longer yellow, we are red. We look back to Peter and the twins, and I growl. The fight is on.

* * *

**Hey sorry. Next chapter will be the big fight. What do you think? What is happening to Scott? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who shows up!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pack Against Pack

Kira's POV

"They've been in there for a while. Shouldn't one of us see if they're OK?" I say to Stiles sitting in Stiles's jeep.

"Scott said he was gonna send Allison out"

"What if something's wrong?" suddenly we hear a loud growl from the building.

"That's doesn't sound good" I sigh and roll my eyes as I get out of the jeep.

"What'd are you doing?" Stiles says as me as I grab my bow and arrow from the seat. I look at him through the rolled down window.

"I'm going for Allison. She's my best friend" I run towards the entry way.

* * *

Stiles's POV

"Kira!" I yell from my jeep as she runs in. I lay back and think as I take a breath. I shake my head, "Oh god" I open my door and run in after her, "Kira, wait!"

* * *

Allison's POV

Scott lets go of me and lungs toward Peter. I watch Isaac as he lungs toward the twins. I slowly walk back to the wall and stay out of the way. This could get ugly. Isaac swings and kicks at the twins as Scott throws punches right in Peter's face. As I watch them, I bolt of what looks like lightening shot by and hit a stone pole. Everyone covers their eyes, as I look toward the door and see Kira with Stiles almost crashing into her as he stops in the doorway.

"Kira?" I whisper to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the twins, Aiden, toward her, "Look out!" I yell at her. Amazingly she flips over him dropping the bow and pulling out a sword. He turns back around as pulls a pipe out of the pipe line and throw himself in Kira's direction.

"Allison!" I got caught up in all the action, and I didn't notice that Stiles is now standing next to me try to pull me out. I look at him, "Come on. Let's get out of here" Before I can argue, Stiles is pulling me along the wall and out the loft...

"Come on" He says as I run behind him down the hall.

"Ow" I say tripping over my own two feet. I see Stiles turn the corner, quickly scramble to my feet again, and run after him. I turn the corner and stop as I see two sets of stairs. One through a door and the other like a fire escape. I can't hear his footsteps.

"Stiles?" he doesn't answer me, so I burst through the door and throw myself against the railing, "Stiles!" Nothing. I run down the stairs yelling his name. Hopefully he will hear me and realize I'm not with him. After going down two levels, I slam into the floor door and go through. I look around and see I'm now in a hallway that's under construction. I walk down the hall moving the plastic sheets out of my way. Suddenly I hear footsteps, "Stiles?"

"Allison" I gasp as my eyes widen. That voice isn't Stiles. I spin around and see Peter a few feet. I slowly walk backwards away from him as I say.

"What'd you do to Scott?"

"He has his claws full. It's just me and you now" as I walk backwards, I slip on a thin sheet and fall on my back. I quickly sit up and find Peter standing over me. I start breathing very heavy.

"Please, don't kill me" He laughs and his red eyes and sharp teeth come out. Then he comes down on me and I scream.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: News

Scott's POV

_Issac, Kira and I heard someone scream. I looked down at Ethan laughing. He was under my foot on the floor. Then I heard Aiden say._

_"Sounds like Peter got to your girl"_

_"Scott go. We can take care of them" Kira said. I looked at them, then ran out yelling Allison's name. I ran down the hall and turned the corner. I stopped at the two sets of stairs. I heard footsteps coming up the fire escape looking stairs._

_"Allison" I looked and saw Stiles running up, "Stiles, where's Allison?"_

_"I don't know. I thought she was right behind me" I turned toward the door and ran through it yelling her name again as Stiles followed me. I ran down two floors then caught her scent. I looked through a mini window on the level door and saw her on the ground._

_"Allison!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran to her. I kneeled down beside her. She wasn't moving, I thought she was dead. __I looked over at Stiles on the other side of Allison as he said._

_ "Peter bit her" after pulling up her ripped shirt and revealing bite marks._

"Scott?" I snap out of my thought and look at Stiles, "You OK?" I suddenly realize where I am again. I'm sitting in the waiting room of my mom's work with my friends waiting on more news about Allison, "Scott, you heard your mom. Allison's OK" then I whisper to Stiles.

"What if Peter turned her into a wolf like me? Derek told me you would either become a wolf or die from the bite"

"Well, she's not dead"

"It probably healed. Mine healed in a day"

"What healed?"

"The mark"

"How are you doing to check?"

"I'll come back tonight when none's around, and see if it's still there. You in?"

"Sneak into the hospital at night to see if your girlfriend is a werewolf? Account me in" I chuckle. I just hope I can help Allison if she is a wolf. Help her control it, you know.

* * *

**_That Night..._**

Scott's POV

I sneak out my window of my room and run to Stiles in his jeep waiting for me around the corner. I jump into his jeep and he drives off. Stiles parks in front of the hospital and I use my mom's key to get in. We walk through the hospital and find Allison's room. Stiles closes her door as he says to me.

"You sure we should do this?" I look at him.

"I need to know. If she is part of Peter's pack"

"What happened to Peter last night?"

"None knows. I think he heard us coming and took off"

"You think" I roll my eyes at him. We walk over to Allison's bed. Stiles looks away, as I take a breath and lift up her hospital gown, "Is it still there?"

"No, it's...almost completely gone" He looks at me.

"What?" Then he looks at Allison's side where a few fade mark from Peter's are, "Is she.."

"She's a wolf"

"OK, then why isn't she awake?" I look at Stiles as I pull her gown back down.

"Maybe because it's not completely gone. Remember when Lydia got bite by Derek?"

"Her didn't heal for a while, but she became a Banshee after it did. Allison's is almost gone. Maybe girl wolves heal a little slower then guy wolves"

"You could be right"

"Either way, you know. She's a freakin' werewolf now. Can we go?"

"You can. I'm staying with Allison until she wakes up"

"Fine. I promised Kira I would bring her in the morning, so I guess I'll see you later" I hear Stiles leave the room. Finally, I'm alone.

* * *

**Hey, What do you think will happen now that Allison's a wolf too? Will she join Peter's pack or join Scott's pack with Issac? ****(If you didn't catch this in chapter 8, Scott become an true alpha.) **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beta Wolf

Allison's POV

I hear beeping ringing in my ears. Along with people talking from what seems like a few miles away. It was Stiles, Kira, Issac, and Lydia talking with each other. I could only hear bits of the conversation.

_"You and Scott did what?"_

_"You sure is she..."_

_"Same way with Lydia..."_

_"I'm not a wolf though..."  
_

_"She's really part of..."_

_"None knows where he is..."_

_"The twins..."_

_"It's her choice..."_

_"His pack..."_

_"Bite her though..." _The last thing I remember is Peter coming at me. After that everything went black.

"Allison?" That's Scott's voice. I slowly open my eyes and see him sitting next to me. I sit up on the bed as he says, "Are you OK?"

"Ya" I swipe my hair behind my ears as I look down.

"Do you remember anything after he came to you?" I look at him.

"Not really. Everything's a burr. I blacked out" Suddenly I hear someone walking down the hall and about to come into my room, "Someone's coming" a few seconds later, Scott's mom, Melissa came in.

"Allison, you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"OK, I guess" Something's definitely different about me.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" Scott says quickly.

"Sure" she walks out, and I look at him.

"How do you really feel?"

"I feel really different. I don't know what it is"

"Allison, Peter bit you" right away my eyes went widen. I quickly feel both sides of me. Nothing. It healed. I'm a werewolf. A beta in Peter's little wolf pack. I look up at Scott, not with tears, but with worry.

"I'm part of his pack. With Aiden and Ethan. He'll come back for me" Scott touches my cheek with his hand.

"I won't let him take you away again. I love you no matter what, Allison"

"Scott, I'm not the same Allison"

"Yes, you are. You're just more special" I smile at him.

"I love you" he gently leans over and kisses me. I started thinking maybe Scott could teach me the rules of being a wolf when I get out of here.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A week later...**

* * *

Chapter 12: What Do You Want?

Allison's POV

Tonight I can go home or at least leave the hospital. I don't think I'm ready to go back to my house, but I've been stuck in the hospital for a week. I'm probably going to stay with Scott and Melissa for now. I'm glad I'm leaving this place before the full moon. I can't control that part of me right now, but Scott promised he would help me when I leave here.

"Allison" I turn and look at Scott.

"Hey" I walk over and take his hand, "Let's go. I hate this place" he laughs at me and we leave. We go outside and Stiles is there waiting in his jeep for us. I climb in the back as he says.

"Hey, Stiles"

"Allison, you don't look different at all"

"Should I look different?" Scott cuts in.

"You looked perfect, Allison" I smile at him. Stiles pulls out and drives us to Scott's house. As Stiles drives, he says.

"So what are you guys going to do about Peter?"

"Can we just take a break from talking about him?" I quickly say.

"You're gonna have to face him. Since you're part of his pack"

"Stiles!" Scott quickly says.

"What?"

"Can we handle one thing at a time? The full moon's in a few days and Allison barely has control"

"Making me sound like I have no control"

"Sorry" I gain at him, but he is right. I barely have control. I don't wanna be running around killing people like Peter does. Suddenly Stiles slams on the breaks and the car comes to a stop. I look at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"That's why" I look out the windshield and see Ethan and Aiden. Scott looks at me.

"Stay in the car"

"What are you gonna do?" He doesn't answer me as he gets out. I look at Stiles staring at them.

* * *

Scott's POV

I slam the jeep's door and walk over to Ethan and Aiden. A stand a few feet away just in case.

"What do you two want?"

"We have some good news for Allison"

"Tell me" they look at each other and Ethan says.

"Peter wouldn't come after her. He's dead"

"Who killed him?"

"We did, to become part of the alpha pack"

"She's now an omega"

"Still Beta" I bark at them, "She's in my pack"

"Right, you're an alpha"

"Are you done?"

"Pretty much"

"Then leave. I'll tell her"

* * *

Allison's POV

I watch out the windshield as Ethan and Aiden disappear into the night. Scott comes back and get into the car.

"Is he really gone?" he looks at me.

"You heard?"

"Everything. He's really gone?"

"Ya"

"Will they come after me?"

"No. They're part of the alpha pack now"

"An omega"

"A beta. You find a new pack. Mine" I smile at him.

"I love you"

"I love you" then I look at Stiles as he says.

"Just don't kill me on the full moon"

"I'll try" I say giggling. Stiles starts driving again. The jeep disappears into the dark road.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think of the ending? Please review.**


End file.
